Rosario Vampire: Resurrection
by 4waterdragon27
Summary: This story starts near the end of Rosario Vampire Season II chapter 66.6. Akasha and Alucard are sent to the afterlife, where they are sent is a mystery. Tsukune has visions of Akasha being tortured, soon all of hell are after him; but for what reason. Will Tsukune risk everything for love, will he go to hell to save Akasha, but what is it that "hell" really wants.. Rating- T/M
1. Chapter 1- Judgement

**ROSARIO VAMPIRE RESURRECTION**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** Hey there guys, here's a whole new story for Rosario Vampire, and lol I know all you reading my "Rosario Vampire- The new era" are probably pissed at me for writing a new story before getting a chapter up. I'm sorry, but this idea was in my head and I was like "Hell, let's start a new story." So I know that i have more work ahead, but I will update everything sooner than later!**

** ANYWAYS! Back to the story at hand, this story starts near the end of Rosario+Vampire Season II chapter 66.6. This story is going to be very interesting, I hope you love it! You're about to read the first chapter of this new series, get pumped, get drunk…. Or not, but who the hell cares, I hope you have fun reading this!**

** If you read my Rosario Vampire- The new era (if not you should read it) you know the drill of getting new chapters! Review! Reviews help me write faster and make me know you all want more! So click that review button till it pops, okay! **

**Let's get it started, when you get readin you aint gonna stop.**

** CHAPTER 1**

_**JUDGEMENT**_

Tsukune stumbled away from Moka and Akua, and grasping his arm he headed towards Akasha and said in disbelief "…Moka..?"

"Tsukune..." Akasha replied, still not yet facing Tsukune, continued "The memories of outer Moka came back to me along with the rosary. It's because of those memories that I'm able to set off on a new journey and leave my daughter behind."

Tsukune felt the first set of tears fall down his face and looked at Akasha lovingly "Moka, it's really you, isn't it? I'm so glad… I thought I'd never see you again..." Tsukune continued a pleading smile on his face "..Please..Please, Moka, don't go anywhere."

Akasha began to tremble in the air, holding herself tightly, tears building up; she said "I'm able to set off without any regret... Because I know... I know how important I am to you and everyone else." As she said the next few words, pouring all her passions into the words, they both remember the kiss, the soft touch of her lips against his.

Tsukune's tears continued to fall through his face as Akasha said lovingly "Because I know how much…. You loved me." And at that moment, Moka turned her eyes, which was now raining tears towards Tsukune's face.

"Tsukune… Thank you, I'm so happy that I met you." Her eyes were filled with passion and love, and it was all directed towards the deep eyes of Tsukune. Her smile, broke Tsukune's heart...

Moka felt the light consume her, and as it burned her eyes, and her body turned to ashes, she refused to close her eyes. Even though the massive amounts of pain sent searing pain through her body, she wouldn't ease her pain, by closing her eyes. Yet to take her eyes off Tsukune, it couldn't be done, she refused. The true love of her life, she couldn't deny it, every bone in her body yearned for Tsukune. She needed him, she loved him.

"MOKA! DONT LEAVE ME! Please... I need you!" Tsukune screamed, tears streaming down his face "I don't know how I can live without you! Please!"

Every word struck pain into Moka's heart; she didn't want to leave him... But it was the only way. She looked at the tears streaming down his face, and reached out her arm, and Tsukune could feel her hand wiping his tears off his face. And as her hand was pulled back, Tsukune reached out, to grab it. They both lunged for each other's hands. A foot. 10 inches... 8 inches... Half a foot... I might actually get to feel his touch one last time. I felt my tears streaming down my face as I looked down at Tsukune, his pleading eyes to be with her once again. 2 inches, an inch... A centimeter, half a centimeter... And then.

Swoooosh

Her arm dissipated and missed his hand, her whole body started to disappear, but her face stayed last out of the light. Keeping eye contact with Tsukune for as long as she could.

"Good bye, Tsukune... I'll always love you." Moka whispered lovingly to Tsukune, and as if someone snapped their fingers, she dissipated completely in a gorgeous flash of golden light flowing straight into the sky. The light looked like an angel flying through the sky.. And it was true an angel returned to the heavens.

Tsukune dropped to his knees and screamed "MOKA!" Into the golden light, and as the first tear dropped off his face, a drop of rain hit the ground at the same time. And soon it was pouring throughout the entire world; it was as if the heavens were crying for the radiant angel of earth that was killed. The tears of the heavens and Tsukune dropped simultaneously, lamenting the angel that has fallen. Tsukune felt his heart shatter; he couldn't live without Moka... His heart layed with her always.

The real Moka(silver haired) came from behind and hugged Tsukune hard, trying to squeeze the sadness out of them, And the rain fell harder trying to wash away the events that just took place as Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and all the others joined the group hug, mourning the loss of loved ones.

Even though Tsukune defeated the enemy, he felt as if he lost the battle... he knew he couldn't live without Moka, how anyone could endure the loss of a loved one was a mystery. No it wasn't a mystery, for no one can live without loved ones, and without Moka, he felt dead.

He fell into the warm embrace of his friends, he needed the comfort; they all needed it. Everyone in the world, they all knew, that today was a great loss. No one would be able to understand their pain, and no one but each other will understand the pain…

** AKASHA/MOKA**

Akasha opened her eyes to wake up to…. Black. She tried again before realizing what she was waking up to was….. nothing. Nothing at all, she was floating in a pitch black space of absolutely nothing. She felt as if she was lying down, but which way? She had no sense of direction, all she felt was an atmosphere of cold and loneliness.

"_Is this what they call the afterlife?" Moka wondered to herself._

She threw her hands out in front of her, but surprise, surprise, she saw nothing. She didn't even feel like she was connected to her body, after a few minutes of nothing she called out "Hello? Is anyone there?" But she wasn't expecting an answer; instead she stood there and waited.

She didn't know how much time she's been in the black zone, but to her it felt like decades. Akasha hasn't been wasting her time though; fore as she waited there she learned many things. For one thing it seemed that she mastered the ability to move her body and recover her sense of direction. She also found out how to make light in the pitch black dimension, all you had to do was…. Think it.

So she sat there in the now lit room, lying in the bed she thought up. But thinking it takes up much energy, so she can only make limited things. Sitting in this dimension gave her plenty time to think about things…. Such as Tsukune Aono, well only Tsukune Aono. That was the only thing she thought of, his beautiful eyes, his smile that could make the saddest, loneliest, anything smile and have hope again. His hair, his body, his personality, his lips, and his everything. She couldn't think of anything else, and she cried. She cried and cried, but she could never run out of her never ending tears and the sadness eating her up.

Nothing happened, nothing changed that is until it finally happened. A door frame appeared right in front of Akasha, her eyes widened as a light came out. Then an overwhelming light came out of the door way, Akasha not adjusted to the light quickly covered her eyes. But after a few moments she stood up and looked at the figure that stepped through the door.

He had long black hair going down to his waist, and cold black eyes that seemed to stare through Akasha. His nose was crooked, but his teeth were a bright light, which was odd considering his black get up. He wore a long black cloak which covered him entirely except for his left hand, which was a grayish blue. He had black finger nails and a strange mark scratched into his hand. He had a long scar crossing his face, Akasha observed everything about him, not letting her guard down.

"Akasha Bloodriver." The creature began "I am Azrael; I guess you could call me one of Death's head creatures. You must now come with me."

Akasha stared at the creature, now identified as Azrael, and said "How do you know my name? And where exactly would we be going?"

Azrael looked at her as if she was stupid "Everyone knows your name, you're one of the so called saviors of earth. I don't understand why you would risk your life to save such trash when you could've lived, such a meaningless action that will just save the Earth for a couple more months. For where we are going, we should hurry, the judges of death don't like to be kept waiting."

Akasha felt her eyes light up in rage, her friends were her heart "They aren't trash, if you speak of them that way again, I will destroy you! I would do it a thousand times over if it were to save my loved ones. I will always save the ones I love!"

Azrael looked at her; his eyes had nothing in them "What is love, if I can't see it, so it can't be real. I see everything, love, it's a worthless emotion, so by my degree it's nothing. You died for nothing, now come we mustn't keep the judges waiting."

Azrael disappeared into the door before Akasha could say anything, and calming herself she followed him through it and entered a new path. She stepped onto a long red carpet which went all the way down the hall. Akasha looked down at her clothes, which she forgot she was wearing. She was wearing a long red dress, which she doesn't remember putting on.

"The clothes are from the judges, I would be thankful." Azrael said before heading down the hall, Akasha following soon after. She observed everything around her, but there wasn't much to look at. The only color was the blood red carpet, everything else was black. By everything else I should mean the walls and ceiling, there wasn't anything else besides that.

"Who are these judges?" Akasha asked Azrael after a few moments of silence.

Azrael answered without looking back "They judge the spirits of the dead in place of the God whom has been missing. They decide where you go, and how you spend your existence."

Akasha listened carefully to the new information she has just gathered in and asked "So either heaven or hell?"

Azrael answered saying "No, not even in the slightest. There are different levels of the afterlife. Heaven and hell is just the general way for you to classify it. All these stages shouldn't matter to you anyway, all that matters is the one you're sent to."

"And you're saying these judges, as in plural, control it? How many of them are there to control every single level of hell? I would think that everyone would be rebelling, well the ones sent to hell anyways." Akasha asked trying to gather more information.

"There are four judges." Azrael said and seeing her look of shock he continued "The people of hell don't rebel because they aren't stupid, no one would dare go against the judges. These judges of hell, are immensely powerful, and even that is an understatement, especially to two of the judges. Two of them are amazing strong, but compared to the other two they don't hold a candle of a chance. So no, they don't rebel for if they do, they would be in for the worst existence of their life."

Akasha looked shocked at the information "_If I have to fight them…. I'll have to be very careful. I'm not saying that I will, but I need to take in every precaution of the situation I'm in."_

Then something occurred to her "You said for the missing God before, did you not?"  
Azrael nodded "I did in fact say that."

"So do you mean God… as in _God?" _Akasha asked

Azrael answered "If you mean God, as in the creator, then no. Not that God, it is one of his creations. He made another God to watch over hell, but he has been missing."

"So there is such a thing as a God, but in that case what if he didn't leave…. What if someone took it. What could be powerful enough to take own a God?" She asked in wonder

"We do not believe he was taken. You do not understand the level of power he's in control of. It's like talking about the distance between the heaven's and earth." Azrael said concluding the end of that conversation.

Akasha and Azrael walked in silence for a few more minutes before asking "What level do you think I would be sent to?"

"There are hundreds of levels, and you could be sent to any of them, but enough talk, we're here." Azrael stated stopping suddenly.

They reached a stop at two giant golden gates, which really stood out from all the black darkness behind them.

"Prepare yourself, and don't talk unless you're asked to or spoken to… or well you wouldn't want to know." Azrael said before opening the huge golden doors. He stepped into the room, with Akasha still mystified about everything, stepping inside a few moments after. She was shocked when she stepped in, seeing how it was all made of glass. Everything from the walls to the windows, even the huge desks in front were made of clear glass. If she wasn't in the position of going into hell or heaven, she would've admired the beauty of it.

Her eyes were drawn into the middle, which stood four huge pillars of pure crystal. Some type of language was written on the pillars, but she couldn't read it; it was ancient. On the top of each pillar stood four figures, each wearing a cloak. The far left had a blood red cloak; the opposite end wore a blue cloak. The middle ones wore black and white respectively. You couldn't identify any of their faces, each were a mystery.

"_So these are the judges, I should be on guard." Akasha thought tensing up._

The red cloak let out a smirk "Don't be so tense, we aren't going to hurt you, yet. I say yet fore, I might just be the lucky one to torture you in hell. Now that would be fun, I bet your blood hitting the ground would sound amazing. And your screams as I cut your fingers off slowly…. Mhmmm."

"IF, she's sent there, you blabbering fool." Blue Cloak responded to red cloaks remark.

Red cloak glared at blue "How dare you talk to me that way, Tarod, you should have more respect for your older brother."

Blue cloak, recently identified as Tarod, calmly responded "Try to be silent a little more; your voice irritates me, Yandros."

Red cloak, now identified as Yandros, eyes lit up in rage "IRRITATES YOU!?"

Tarod smiled and then clapped "Congratulations, you understand English! It seems you grew another IQ point, I'm so happy for you!" He said sarcastically. Akasha watched in amazement "_So these are the Lords of hell….. They're different than what I imagined them to be."_

"Y-You, you a-are-" Yandros muttered thinking of something to say.

"Take your time in thinking of a comeback; I'm rather enjoying the peace." Tarod said calmly

"You fabric softener teddy bear! Oh, I'm gonna hunt your little bitch ass down."

"Swearing doesn't make you any smarter, if you want to act smart think of a better argument." Tarod said waving the insult off.

Yandros twitched but before he could say anymore, black and white cloak raised their hands, instantly silencing the duo.

"Enough." Black said "You two are becoming to forward in front of us. I would make sure to remember your place before speaking."

Tarod and Yandros instantly bowed down "We are sorry, Lord Kradon and Aeoris, we shall remember our place from now on."

Aeoris, white cloak, nodded his head and looked down kindly at Akasha "I apologize for my acquaintances, they can become quite loud mouthed, but please be at ease, nothing shall happen to you."

Akasha relaxed, she felt at ease at his words but there was something off about him "_He seems kind hearted, but I feel something about him…. He may be kind, but I must be extremely cautious around this one."_

Aeoris began again "How rude of me to forget, what would you liked to be called?"

Akasha tilted her head in shock "A name? I'm not a pet!"

Aeoris let out a hearted chuckle "No not like that, I mean simply you have been known by two names down at earth, Akasha and Moka. I just want to know what you'd like to be known as."

Akasha pondered on that but then answered "I'd like you to call me Akasha Bloodriver."

"Very well, my name is Aeoris, now let us begin." Aeoris said calmly

Akasha sucked in a deep breath, and let it out preparing herself for the rest of her life.

"Bring in the other one now!" Kradon howled towards the doors, which immediately opened to reveal Alucard and a guard whom instantly disappeared.

Moka couldn't be happier seeing Alucard "Alucard! You're here too!"

Alucard smiled and stood beside Akasha "It seems so, I'm glad at least we are together once again."

Akasha smiled warmly at him "It's been awhile since we were together, I'm glad you're here with me."

Before Alucard could answer, Kradon began "Let us begin, tell us the crimes of each."

"Alucard, you have annihilated many humans in your existence, even though you sought for co-existence in the beginning. You brought down not only humans, but monsters too. Yet in the end you sacrificed yourself, and you learned your mistakes and sought a new life. Even though you stopped to destroy, you still did huge amounts of damage."

Alucard's daring eyes stared at Yandros as he said this, soon after Tarod's began "Akasha Bloodriver, your whole existence you've wanted peace and co-existence, you fought to protect everyone. So you could see a world filled with nothing but peace. Your actions have been a delight to us all."

Kradon then said "So by this we raise Akasha Bloodriver to the highest level of Heaven, and for Alucard we condemn you to the deepest pit of hell!"

Akasha shattered and anger flared in her eyes _"No… no… we promised each other we would stay together!_"

"No! Alucard died a hero! He sacrificed himself to save many humans, he will not die! He learned his lesson in the end, isn't it God's will to forgive? You should follow his actions." Akasha screamed "I'm not letting him go!"

A guard appeared right behind Alucard to chain him with hell's veins, but Akasha wouldn't allow that. She made her choice, and even though may have disastrous results; she'll stick by her word. Akasha lunged forward, and that's when the judges knew they were about to fight, not only one, but two ancient vampires. Akasha quickly grabbed the guard's face and smashed it into the ground, the effect creating a huge crater in the glass. She quickly finished the job slicing her arm through his head, she's usually not this harsh, but she doesn't want to leave Alucard ever. She made her mind up.

She stood behind Alucard whom said "What are you doing? Do you want to be dragged into hell with me!?"

She smiled warmly at him "I told you wherever we're going, we're going together. I'm not letting you go alone, never. I will show you the way back home, we'll be each other's new home, never leave you all alone. I promise you, together, we WILL live again!"

Alucard looked at her shocked, but then slowly smiled "Thank you, Akasha." Then he grinned "How bout we show him, how strong we are, we'll show these bastards not to mess with vampires."

Akasha smiled and turning back towards the four judges of hell "Sorry, but he's not going anywhere."  
Aeoris smiled down at her sadly and responded "Then I'm sorry too, Akasha, I didn't want to have to come down to this."  
Yandros and Tarod smiled at Akasha and Alucard saying "Shall we brother?"

Tarod replied grinning "Yes we shall."

Akasha glared at Tarod while Alucard glared at Yandros, but then they disappeared. Appearing in front of the two vampires, their eye's gleaming with joy.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Tarod said licking his lips in anticipation of the battle.

"I know, it's been so long since someone has actually been stupid enough to fight us." Yandros said with a sick grin "It seems the chick is going to hell after all, looks like you owe me an apology."

"How bout I give it to you in the looks of the girl's blood?" Tarod asked.

"That sounds absolutely amazing!" Yandros answered

"But since you got the others the last time these two are all mine." Tarod said with a smile.

"Alucard, be careful, I've gathered quite some information on these guys. We can't mess around, these four hold hell in order by themselves. We have to end this quickly."

Not wasting any time Akasha and Alucard leaped forward smashing their fists into their jaws, sending them flying into their pillars.

"This isn't a game, we are going to kill you, something I believe you said I was very great in." Alucard said with a cocky smile.

Akasha disappeared and reappeared before Tarod, grabbing his face and smashing it on her knee. Falling to the ground, Akasha flipped around pushing off her hands she smashed her feet into Tarod's gut. He smashed further into the pillar; Akasha sprinted towards Tarod, not giving him time to get up. She sent blow after blow into his body, she held back her last punch to give it more power when Tarod opened his now glowing red eyes and smiled. He took out his hands out of the pillars; his hands completely covered with crystals, and punched Akasha straight across the face sending her flying back. He flashed and instantly was above her smashing her into the ground with a sickening crush. He was about to punch her when Alucard dropped kicked him, sending him back.

Alucard disappeared and reappeared behind the flying body of Tarod. Alucard stood there back facing Tarod and smashed his elbow into his neck, sending him back towards Akasha. She leaped towards Tarod axe kicking him into the crystal.

She then stood beside Alucard waiting for Tarod to get up. "So this is a judge of hell? How pitiful, they're so weak. I was expecting to have more fun." Alucard said with a grin.

"You want fun?" Tarod said getting up "It's about to get real funny." He looked at them before continuing "You know…. It's been awhile since I tasted my own blood. It makes me kind of angry you know."

Tarod put his hands across his chest and everything was quiet, and soon pebbles were being lifted off the ground, soon came huge pieces of crystal, and then the whole room trembled. He opened his eyes and threw his hands to the side, and then it happened.

A huge red light erupted around Tarod, blowing up everything around him, Akasha and Alucard blocked their eyes from the huge display of light. Once they opened them they saw that the whole room was in pieces, except for the pillars.

"Let's have some fun." Tarod said with a smile.

Alucard lunged forward getting an inch away from Tarod before smashing his fist into… nothing. He was gone, that's what Alucard thought until he felt the immense pain in his back smashing him into the ground. Tarod didn't stop there though he picked up Alucard, squeezing him by his head, he smashed him with his fists repetitively. Tarod smiled as he smashed him with a last punch, Alucard's body was sent flying, but his head was still in his hand.

Akasha stared at him with shock "..Alucard.."

"_It's not possible… he can't be gone…it's not fair. I just got him back… it can't be real.." Akasha thought in distress_

"Don't be such an idiot, no one dies in hell, they're already dead. He'll rebuild himself soon enough." Tarod said waving it off.

"You bastard!" Akasha screamed sprinting towards Tarod sending a powerful kick towards Tarod yelling "KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE."

Tarod put up his hand up about to block the kick saying "I know my place very wel-" He cut himself off when he didn't even feel the kick hit him…. It passed through him.

"Wha-" Tarod was then again cut off, but this time it wasn't himself, no it was the powerful kick from the other side of his face. Akasha smiled as she felt and heard the satisfying sound of a neck snapping. She quickly disappeared and Akasha appeared right in front of Tarod with her left foot bent, her left hand on the ground, her right hand in a fist on her right thigh, and her right foot smashing Tarod's upper neck sending him flying into the air. Akasha quickly went on all fours and jumped up appearing right in front of Tarod's chest kicking him further up. Akasha then spun him so that he was flat on the air and she was under him. She smashed his right hand into his left side and spun so that her left foot hit his right side. Akasha was then on top of him, she quickly kneed him in the jaw, and then spun him and landing multiple punches all over his body. As they grew closer to the ground about ten feet, Akasha grabbed his body with one hand and flipped smashing his heel into the middle of his chest right before he hit the ground, and then jumped away not wanting to be hit by the objects that would come when he hit the ground.

SMASH!

Tarod's body smashed into the ground creating a magnificent crater, as soon as it touched the crystal. Akasha stood panting near the huge crater when she felt something was going immensely wrong "_My power…. I barely have any. Now that I think of it…. I barely had any power in the beginning of the fight… I barely fought but it feels like I've fought a hundred battles.."  
_Akasha fell to the ground, she felt immensely heavy as she spat blood on the ground.

"So you finally noticed." Tarod said appearing right above Akasha "When you got here we restrained your power, It wouldn't be a problem to us of course, since we could easily defeat you, but in hell or heaven you may become a problem with all your power. You two may become the cause of the rebellion in hell, which would be bad for everyone. So we've been restraining you that whole time you've been in that black dimension. We must say though, we were impressed by your power; if we didn't restrain you this battle may have been a little harder, but overall the ending value would still be the same. You would still go to hell, and I would still be torturing you. You see its fate, fate has a course for us all, and now it seems it's your turn."

"You two… are about to become my little bitches." Tarod said with a sick smile looking at Alucard whom has reappeared during their conversation. Akasha and Alucard were now both in chains, and they were never getting out, they were now a part of hell itself. He took out the sword that was across his back and stepped towards Akasha "How bout we cut out those pretty lil eyes of yours, hmmm."

It seemed to go in slow motion, the sword going slowly into her eye, and as it was about to touch her eye. As the sword came slowly down, she thought of only one thing, Tsukune. And as it was about to stab her eye… Everything faded to black..

"Ahhhh!" Tsukune screamed waking up, completely soaked in his own sweat, he threw off the blankets and sat up on his bed.

"That same dream again…." Tsukune muttered terrified "… Why can't those dreams stop... I've been having the same one ever since… ever since Akasha... died. But this one was definitely more vivid than the others..."

Tsukune wiped his hand through his streaming sweaty hair. It was soaked, and as the sweat ran down his face it reminded him of his dreams… how Akasha's blood ran down her face. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and began thinking. He has been having the same dream since she died, which was an exact month now, nothing ever changed, everything stayed the same except for the pain. Every time he had the dream the pain in his heart multiplied tenfold. His heart couldn't take much more of this.

Tsukune slapped himself out of the zone he was in, telling himself it was just a dream he smiled remembering that in just a few days his school, Yokai academy, was going to open once again.

(NOTE- In the manga the school was open after the fight with Alucard, but in my version it opens a month after the fight as you will see now.)

You see the school was destroyed during the fight because some monsters who wanted human's dead attacked the school fore they wanted co-existence. In a raging battle Yokai academy was destroyed but even though it was destroyed Yokai academy still won the battle fore they believed in Tsukune and the others.

Tsukune looked at the alarm clock on his desk and it read 11:00 A.M, he quickly stripped off his shirt remembering he had plans today. He quickly stripped off his boxers and jumped into the shower that was in his room, he put his hand in the shower water waiting for it to turn hot before jumping in.

He let his bones relax as the hot water went down his body, making his feel warm inside. He loved the feeling of hot water on his body, and even though water was supposed to hurt him since he was now a full turned vampire, it didn't. Maybe it was because he was a shinso or maybe he still had the trait of a human that water didn't affect him, well whatever it was he was glad for it. Even though it was a small thing, it was the small things that made his life great. Every small thing made him so happy, all together made his life amazing. After shampooing and conditioning he got out of the shower and entered the steam in his bathroom. He sighed in relaxation, slipping his towel on; he exited the bathroom and went into his room. He slipped on blue boxers, followed by black jeans. He slipped into a tight white shirt, and put on a blue light jacket. He pushed the sleeves up to his elbows before slipping on his blue shoes.

He went to his desk and looked at the rosary Moka/Akasha wore all the time, the last item that ever belonged to Akasha. He treasured it more than his life, he put the rosary around his neck, and then he felt a little more whole. He felt like he carried a piece of Akasha within him by carrying the rosary around with him. He tucked it into his shirt and smiled into the mirror, and then he looked at the clock that read one.

"AW crap! I'm going to be late!" Tsukune yelled looking at the clock "If she's still the same little kid as back then, I'm going to get my ass kicked."

Tsukune ran through his door, running to the kitchen table where his parents were eating "HEY GUYS! SEE YA, I'D LOVE BREAKFAST MOM, BUT I GOTTA GO, I''M IN A RUSH SEE YA!" Tsukune said knowing the question him mom was about to ask.

His mom chuckled as he ran through the door "Tell Akira I said hi! That kid, what a mess, reminds me of his father." She said laughing at her husband who just rubbed his head.

Tsukune ran out the door, running to the diner to meet an old friend of his, a friend he had as a child before she moved away. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the evil presence watching him from afar. He was powerful…. And very ancient... He began to follow Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono….. this one is going to be quite interesting."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** Well guys that's the end of chapter one, I hoped you liked it! If you want another chapter review, cuz that's the only way you're getting it. The next chapter is going to be quite interesting, well at least I think it is. If you like it, follow me, if you love it, follow me, if you hate it you should still follow me ;)**

** Anyways, ahem, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. The next chapter will be up sooner or later, probably sooner if you review.**

** See ya'll next chapter.**

___Black and white melt into grey_

_till every truth is stripped away_

_When nothing's wrong nothing's ok_

_Everyone has been betrayed_


	2. Chapter 2- Occurrence

**ROSARIO VAMPIRE**

**RESURRECTION**

**BOOK ONE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** Hey guys, welcome to a whole new chapter of Rosario Vampire- Resurrection! I hoped you liked the first chapter, and thank you for the reviews. Anyways! Now that I'm done with that how bout we move on to the next chapter? Hope you like it and don't forget to show me some love by reviewing (sarcasm intended) lol. Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Occurrence _

Tsukune took off at a brisk jog towards the diner he was meeting her at. Who was this "her", and for everyone's surprise it wasn't Moka nor Kurumu or Mizore, no it was an old friend that has suddenly moved back after all these years. He couldn't wait to see her again, not because he was attracted or in love with her, no not for any of those kind of feelings. It was really for one simple thing, she was his friend. In fact a very close friend he made as a child, they were inseparable back then. But times changed was what Tsukune thought, he wondered how different it was going to be when they were both so much older now.

He smiled as he looked down at his watch "2:30…. I suppose I have a bit of time to spare before I have to meet her, well about two hours I guess."

He made his way towards the gym in the center of the district; he's been constantly working out to keep his endurance and physical abilities to its maximum, not to mention the harsh training he's been putting himself through to make sure he's skilled enough to get through any event towards the completion process of co-existence. Speaking of Co-existence, it seems to be growing smoothly, not too fast to avoid conflict but not to slow so that everyone forgets about the idea. It was growing at the perfect pace, even though they had small conflicts every now and then they've been able to get through it. But there was still a large party of monsters that are against it, and it seems they won't be backing down anytime soon. They believe it to be led by the shattered remains of Fairy Tale, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering Tsukune the most because he knew he could easily get them to back down with his ideals. What was bothering him the most was that there seems to be a strong band of monsters, I wouldn't even call it a band fore they only seemed to have 12 monsters total in their group. Yes, he was more worried about these twelve monsters rather than the large party of monsters led by the remains of Fairy tale. But he was worried more about the twelve monsters for good reason. They were extremely influential; they could turn almost anyone onto their sides, not that they needed anyone. The seemed to have stopped gathering allies once they reached twelve. Twelve; The dreaded number, but the worst thing about them was their power. Even though they have yet to show their faces to the world, they have gathered information on their power. It was immense, completely filled with hatred and chaos all towards the humans, the traitorous monsters, and most of all Tsukune Aono! And that was one of the main reasons Tsukune has been trying to increase his strength, even though he thought being a shinso was enough to defeat them, there was no way of making sure he was good enough.

After reaching the gym he worked out for a brief period of time, mostly sprinting on the tread mill and muscle training. Tsukune didn't have those bulging out, disgusting muscles, no his muscles were more defined and compact. A word to describe Tsukune now would be…. ripped. He finished in around two hours before yet again showering and departing. He felt perfectly refreshed as he walked out the doors of the gym feeling the wind tug at his clothes. He felt great! He loved the feeling of the wind washing against the skin and he enjoyed all the peaceful noises that came along with it….. Not that this peaceful atmosphere would stay the same for that long before something happened.

Tsukune quickly checked his watch which read 4:37 and smiled, he should reach the diner at the perfect time. Well I guess I shouldn't say diner it was basically just a decked out coffee shop if you want to be specific. After a few short minutes of walking he finally saw the coffee shop and quickly made his way towards it. He opened the door to take in the sweet smell of French Vanilla coffee with cream and sugar **(Best coffee!). **He saw that there was a decent amount of people in there and walked his way to a table right next to a window and took a seat. He saw several people glancing at him, but he didn't mind they were some of the people who knew he was. Not everyone exactly knows about the heroes who saved the world, but all those who do usually eyed him with complete and total respect, but that weren't the only looks he would receive. A lot were actual looks of fear, they were afraid of Tsukune. He saw that one of the families looking at him had that look of fear when glancing at Tsukune. Tsukune laughed to himself in his head "_I never actually saw myself as scary, the thought that they do is actually pretty funny."  
_Tsukune gave the family a warm and gentle smile and he could see them relaxing and smiling back. He was good at making others feeling comfortable, well at least he thought so. He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone tapped him softly on his shoulder.

A young teenage waitress, the age of about 17, looked down at him with a slight blush on her face and asked "Sorry for interrupting you, but May I ask what you would like to have?" She was actually quite cute, and she obviously knew that from the look in her eyes, but she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Moka, Kurumu, or Mizore.

Tsukune smiled back and replied "No worries and I would like to have…. Hmmm… a French Vanilla coffee with cream and sugar." She nodded with a smile but before she could leave Tsukune asked "Also can you please leave a menu, someone else has to make an order when she comes."

The waitress simply nodded and obviously felt depressed at the mention of a "she" and walked away after leaving a menu at the table. Tsukune looked out the window watching the people walking towards wherever they had to be and thought "_I wonder how she's been lately; I'd also love to find out why she moved away without even telling him." _Tsukune put his hand to his left cheek and leaned on it and curiously thought "_And at the end of that call, it was kind of…..Peculiar. She seemed kind of worried. Urgent… like she was almost in some trouble and her saying 'I have something really important to tell you' also sounded quite weird. But she did go back to her happy tone of voice soon after…" _Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when the young women came back with his drink and placed it on his table.

_**Ominous figure watching Tsukune**_

The figure stood on a tree a half mile away from Tsukune watching him, and he could see every detail sharply. Including how unnecessarily that human scum waitress bent over.

"What a whore…. I wouldn't mind eating that piece of human trash…. I wonder if boss would let me." The ominous figure wondered to himself.

Speaking of the devil the black figure's ear piece rang, which meant his boss was calling him "Yes, boss."

"_**Do not eat that human; just do your job if you fail to do so you'll end up like the last one who dared to cross me. Do I make myself clear?" **_Boss said obviously saying the last one like a statement rather than a question. His authority ran clear through his voice, it sent shivers through the figure's body.

The figure replied cockily "Understood boss, it will be dealt with soon and with ease. He can't stand a chance against me."

The boss replied "_**That cocky attitude you have will destroy you. DO NOT underestimate your opponent; he's much stronger than you give him credit for."**_ And with that last statement the boss ended the call.

The figure chuckled to himself "You're overestimating him boss, he'll be easily dealt with just like all my other victims." As he said this he heard the women he held by the skull in his hand cry in terror. He picked her up and faced her towards him and said "Shush!" He said to her placing a finger to his black lips and continued "No cries, only screams now. I love my meat with a hint of terror in them and I DEFINTELY DO NOT LIKE THEM SOGGY SO STOP YOUR CRYING!" He screamed as he slowly devoured her, savoring the flavor of each bite as the women screamed in pain. He left the head and body last so he could still hear her screams as he devoured her.

Finishing his human meal he burped and said "Now that was good, nothing can quite compare to the taste of humans." He started to grin "Although I am still quite hungry and my mission starts soon… Maybe I can eat my victims!" He clapped his hands in excitement thinking about it and yelled in glee "But I might as well eat some appetizers to save up for the main meal!"

**BACK AT TSUKUNE**

Tsukune tapped at his table with a spoon with complete and utter boredom. Boredom…. It was the worst feeling ever created… he hated it. There was absolutely nothing to do as he tapped the table, he then slowly picked up his coffee and drank the remains. It's been at least a half an hour of Tsukune just waiting there, as he looked out the window he felt his phone vibrate.

He reached into his pocket and took out his IPhone and saw the message was from Akira (His childhood friend). He read "Sorry, Tsukune, something came up at the last moment, so I can't make it! But you should probably know how irresponsible I've been my whole life, so this shouldn't be much of a surprise. See ya around Tsukune, I promise to make plans with you soon and I'll try my very hardest to… keep them? Well I'll _try_ anyways good bye!"  
Tsukune's mouth was open and then he slowly began to laugh "She never changed has she, she's still the same goofy girl as always and do I even have to mention how irresponsible she is."

Tsukune got up and stretched his shoulders as he slowly began to make his way towards the garbage bin. As he was about to throw away his trash he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." He said with a chuckle throwing his drink into the bin.

"You damn right be sorry and you definitely weren't looking where you were going you klutz. Wait… Tsukune?" The girl said in a very familiar tone of voice, and Tsukune turned his head towards the familiar girl and saw the last person he would ever think of seeing here.

"Akua?!" Tsukune replied in shock and then continued "You're the last person I would ever think of seeing here!"

"Well I guess that explains the clumsiness, you were always a klutz." She said coolly and continued "Well that makes both of us; I never thought you would end up being here."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and smiled warmly at Akua, which made her feel a tad warm because she was the target of his warmth. But she quickly shook her head when Tsukune asked her a question "What brings you here?"

Akua looked at him before sighing and answered "Well… I'm actually looking for something I lost, it's kind of…. Really important to me." She had no idea why she was telling him this it was really personal and I just told him…I'm an idiot.

Seeing that he was about to ask more on that topic she quickly asked a question before he could ask his "How about you, Tsukune, why are you here?"  
Tsukune saw that she didn't want to talk about and he respected her wished and responded with a smile "Well I mean I do live in this city."

Akua looked at him and said "I Know that you idiot! I meant what are you doing here!"

Tsukune laughed at her response getting a very small smirk out of Akua and replied "Well I was supposed to meet an old friend of mine here, but she said she couldn't make it. I was ju-". Tsukune was suddenly cut off by all the laughing Akua began to make. It was extremely cute, well he thought so anyway.

"Sorry… Sorry." She said shaking off her last bit of laughter and continued "So you're actually telling me you were stood up? Hahahaha!"

Tsukune blushed and looked at the side embarrassed and was about to reply but Akua beat him to it "And to think I thought you were a lady killer, I mean you seriously have all your 'friends' chasing you, and you were stood up. Ahahaha that's great!" Akua said making fun of Tsukune with pleasure when she suddenly stopped when a waitress came back with change for Tsukune.

"Here's your change, sir." The waitress said and continued when Tsukune and Akua saw the writing at the end of the receipt "Also… call me sometime, I promise you'll have fun!" Before skipping away from them.

Akua just looked at Tsukune glaring daggers at him before saying "Hmph." Tsukune chuckled at that, she actually looked like she was pouting, it looked extremely cute.

"Anyways!" Tsukune said to get her attention and continued happily "Since you are new to this town, how about I show you the town?!"

Akua looked at him and nodded her head in consent before replying "Sure I guess it would be less boring than walking around by myself!" She pulled off a poker face that looked like she didn't care much at all, but on the inside she was kind of happy.

Tsukune said happily "Great!" and began to lead Akua towards the door. They started to walk along the side walk, talking to each other just about random things. Tsukune was actually pretty surprised at how social Akua was; she seemed to talk a lot just like Tsukune. She even cracked some jokes from time to time.

As they walked down the side walk Akua thought "_He's not as bad as I used to think he was, it's probably because I didn't try to get to know him before. Well I guess I really never got to know my victims before I killed them, it kind of feels nice not being a killer anymore. But anyways now that I'm talking to him…He seems to be insanely kind…and a little too trustworthy. But then again it's not a bad quality to have."_

Tsukune looked at her and raised an eye brow "Aren't you hot in that? It's like 90 degrees out; it doesn't really seem like a day to wear black."

Akua looked down at her clothes and then replied "Well black is my favorite color, I tend to only wear it…. But I guess it wouldn't have been a bad idea to bring a skirt."

Tsukune looked around and successfully spotted an ice cream shop, turning around to smile at her he replied "Wait here for a sec, I'm going to get you something." He ran towards the ice cream shop…. But Akua saw the wedding store next to it and called out to him with a smirk "Hey, Tsukune! Don't you think it's a little early to be buying me a wedding ring?"

Akua could see the red growing on his ears and smiled to herself as he entered the ice cream shop.

"Yup…. He's definitely extremely good natured." Akua said out loud looking at him through the shop.

Tsukune finally made it back with two ice cream cones and held one out to Akua saying "Here you go! Hope you like vanilla!"

She accepted the ice cream cone and said with genuine gratitude in her voice "Thank you, Tsukune!" She then continued to observe her ice cream and said out loud "So this is ice cream."

Tsukune looked at her in shock and let out a laugh "Wait you never had ice cream?!"

Akua looked at him smiling and replied kinda shyly "Well, no, I kinda had a strict diet to keep my assassin skills at a maximum."

He didn't care about how she said assassin so loosely, he could tell she was a good person, the past didn't matter to him. Besides she just wanted the best for her sister! He then said with a warm smile "Well try it! I promise you its good!"

They stood on the side walk as she slowly stuck out her cute pink tongue and slowly licked up the soft serve ice cream. Her eyes lit up as it went into her mouth and said happily "Oh my god! This is delicious! I've never had anything like this, the closest thing I had to desert was probably an apple. Thank you Tsukune!" She told him with a really warm smile and Tsukune turned her face away as he felt his face heat up a bit, but he quickly discarded it and replied back with a smile "No problem!"

They began to walk down the side walk again while licking their ice cream away. Tsukune smiled as he looked at the delighted Akua licking away her ice cream and said "Slow down, you don't want to get a brain freeze."

Akua stopped and looked at Tsukune saying "Do you really think a mighty vampire, such as myself, could get such a thing as a brain freeze." But then she frowned in wonder "… But if I were having one of these 'brain freezes' would that be a feeling of like a frozen furious blizzard in your mind?" She asked Tsukune in wonder which Tsukune gave her a nod in return. Akua began to look at him strangely and frowned yet again "Well then…. I think I'm having a brain freeze."

Tsukune looked at her before bursting out laughing and said "O-oh, Hahaha, What is this? Is the mighty vampire Akua actually having a brain freeze?" He asked laughing happily while teasing Akua. Akua turned her head to the side blushing before saying or maybe I should say squeaking because what came out was definitely squeaky "Shut up!" She said in a squeaky voice, which made Tsukune laugh harder. Akua glared at him with a smile before jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow, "accidently" (as in not an accident) knocking him into the light post next to him. He hit it and landed on his ass hitting straight into the concrete.

Akua put a hand to her mouth and said "Whoops!" But not being able to hold back the laughter she instantly started laughing hard, Tsukune looking up at her before joining in on her laughter, sitting on the ground laughing like an idiot.

Akua, after she finished her laughing, reached out her hand to Tsukune whom grabbed it graciously and pulled him up. He looked at her with warm eyes and she felt a blush grow on her face and then "splotch". A bit of ice cream fell on her shirt and she looked down sighing and said "Damn ice cream!" She pouted as she looked down and Tsukune thought it made her look extremely cute.

Tsukune looked at her with a smile and finally got a good look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black dress, which had tints of a midnight, darkish blue that went down to about half her thighs. It showed off her legs splendidly, you could literally see guys drooling at her when she walked bye and girls envying her, and that was just her legs! The dress also seems to have flowers at the end of the dress, and it also had a small collar at the top (Well I really don't know how to describe it, it's like a blue circle around her lower neck) and it had gold laces coming off the collar area. There were no sleeves so you could see her arms coming down and she wore pitch black shoes. She had stunning red eyes which seemed to gleam in happiness at the moment and a perfect row of white teeth. Tsukune could also swear that he smelt strawberries coming out of her breath; he loved the scent of strawberries. She had her shortish long black hair pulled into two small pony tails, and the main part of hair flowed down her neck. She had two strips of hair going down her face, they seemed to be naturally blue, and he swore it made her a thousand times more beautiful. He wasn't going to deny it; Tsukune thought she was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. As he began to look back up at her from her shoes he saw that she was smiling at him.

She then made a seductive pose and waved her hand down her body and said "Like what you see…Pervert." She was watching his face as it suddenly turned extremely red and he began waving his hands around in the sky trying to deny it. She couldn't help bursting into laughter; he looked like a little kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Tsukune looked at her in wonder and then began to laugh too. It was too funny for both of them, the blush still clear on Tsukune's face and evidently Akua's face too for a reason unknown, but lucky for her, Tsukune didn't see it. They began walking again and talked about this and that and soon after they walked towards a bench under a tree and sat down, the shade overlapping their bodies. It was too hot for them both and they both loved the feeling of the shade and the wind cooling their bodies.

As they sat down on the bench Akua thought "_I have to say…. I'm having an amazing time with Tsukune."_ And it was true for both of them, Akua loved talking with Tsukune. She wouldn't mind doing this with him every day it just felt so…..Right. Everything felt so perfect and peaceful that's when Akua smelt a beautiful smell coming from next to her and thought "_That smell…. It smells soooo amazing!"_

She looked at Tsukune's hand which was slightly bleeding and couldn't control herself from going right next to his hand and smelling his blood.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and Tsukune laughed saying "Yeah, you're definitely a vampire." She backed away blushing and replied "Sorry!"

Tsukune just chuckled and said "No worries, but I bet your hungry! Here have some of my blood!" Tsukune said leaning his neck to his side and Akua could smell his blood's aroma and before she lost control she said "…are you sure?"

Tsukune replied and smiled "Of course! Go ahead, my blood won't bite." He chuckled at his own joke.

That was all the encouragement that Akua needed as she got up and sat on his lap in a very…..Sexual matter, making Tsukune blush uncontrollably. She leaned forward and was next to his neck, her hair was touching his forehead tickling Tsukune. She slowly licked the area she was going to bite Tsukune, making Tsukune blush even brighter than before, Tsukune thought it felt amazing. He literally looked like a tomato; you could barely see the difference between them. Akua finally sunk her teeth into Tsukune's neck and blood started to fill into her. Her eyes began to glow with bliss with the flavor of his blood, and she definitely knew that Tsukune must have the most amazing blood ever. She drank and drank and finally realized she should stop before Tsukune completely ran out of blood…..Or before she lost control of herself. Akua slowly lifted her teeth out and slowly licked the punctured holes closed. As she leaned back from Tsukune's neck she sat in his lap with bliss.

A slight blush came to her face as she began to giggle, Tsukune was completely entranced by it, and she said in bliss to Tsukune "You have the most amazing blood, Tsukune! Definitely the best blood ever, your blood is so attractive! We have to do this again, Tsuk!" She said giggling like a school girl, but after a bit she finally took the spot next to Tsukune and sat there happily.

Tsukune laughed and said "Well you seem happy!"

Akua smiled at him and replied happily "I'm much more than happy."

As they sat there, Tsukune realized it must be around 7:20 judging from the sun. Time flied by when he was with Akua, she was amazing, and a great person to talk to. He then remembered what Akua said to him before about a missing object and said "Akua."

Akua looked at him and said "Yeah, Tsuk?"

Tsukune began "You were talking about how you were missing something and that's why you came here. I just wanted to know what you were missing."

Akua looked at the setting sun and sighed before replying "Well I'm not going to hide it from you, Tsukune. You see… It's something Moka gave me when I was a child. She was around 9 at the time, I was 12. She saved up all her money and bought me a beautifully shaped heart pendant, it was perfect." She said sighing happily but then looked at him sadly "But when we were fighting…on the fortress of Fairy tale it was knocked down to this town, well I'll say it's this town. It was in this area, I'm sure of it since I checked every city surrounding it, so it has to be here somewhere. This pendant is very important to me." She muttered quietly so Tsukune couldn't here "It kind of fills my heart." She then continued "I want to get it before my birthday comes."

She looked at the sun going down sadly when she felt Tsukune grab her hand, if anyone else did this she would bash their brains out, but with Tsukune she was stuck between slapping him or hugging him. Tsukune then said "I promise you, Akua, I'll find your necklace and I won't stop till I do!"

Akua protested saying "Its fine! You don't have to do that, it's my problem you don't have to bother yourself!"

But Tsukune cut her off saying warmly "Then we'll look for it together, but I'm sure as hell I'm not letting you look for it by yourself. You're my friend; I'm not letting you look by yourself! Got it?"  
Akua leaned more towards hugging him, but she was sure as hell not going to hug him! Instead she gave him a warm smile and replied "Got it, Tsuk!" They smiled at each other warmly, and they both felt as if their faces were on fire. They both felt something inside of them beating hard, wanting them to move closer.

That was when it happened, Akua immediately yelled "Move!" just in time as Tsukune and Akua both jumped into the air onto a building just to see the ground below burst in a massive explosion. Tsukune and Akua stood on top of a building looking down at the bench they were just in, but now it was nothing but a huge crater. Luckily though no people were around to get hit by the blast, but they were most definitely knocked out by the shock wave.

Tsukune and Akua then heard a voice come out of the dust "SHIT! I missed, what a disappointment, I was hoping to finish this fight quickly. Too bad for you then, Tsukune, it just means you're going to have that much more of a painful death. Good just the way I wanted it!" The figure said in a rough, crispy sort of voice. The dust slowly began to disappear and Tsukune and Akua finally got a good look at their assailant, or maybe I should say Tsukune's assailant…

He stood at about 6 foot five and had a large dark green cloak over him. The hood covered his eyes, but you could see he had green hair from how two long strips were hanging over his face. He had a sickening grin on his face as if he loved how he destroyed the entire park. The cloak went down covering his entire body except for his legs and arms. His legs and arms were completely wrapped with gray bandages and across his back were chains. He stood in the middle staring at Tsukune in excitement, as if he couldn't wait to start ripping him to shreds.

Tsukune glared right back at him and said "Who are you? What is it that you want?" Akua stood next to Tsukune curious as to what the answer would be; she knew that he must be strong if he looked that confident to fight a Shinso vampire. No sane monster would fight Tsukune unless they actually believed they could defeat him.

"Who am I? Does it really matter who I am, you won't be alive long enough to actually care to know my name. And to what I want." He let out a sickening grin "I want your dead body splattered across the ground and have all your friends devour the pieces."

Tsukune gripped his hands tightly trying to control his anger and replied "Then how about I tell you my name, I always thought it was proper to tell the one you kill your name. My name is Tsukune Aono, and I shall be your end."

The monster smiled at this and said "Well then if it bothers you that much I shall tell you my name, it's Sephtis, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsukune glared at the monster, now identified as Sephtis, and asked "Why do you want me dead? Are you a part of Fairy tale's remains or possibly one of the twelve?"

Sephtis replied "Don't you dare compare me to those low lives, they can't hold a candle to me, and it's the same for you. You shall soon be dead by my hand. Does it actually matter what I'm a part of you won't be alive long enough to care."

Tsukune stared at him and asked "Is there any way we can talk this out instead, I'd rather not have to fight you." Trying his best to talk his way out of it, but he already knew he wouldn't.

"Not a chance in hell. Sorry man, you know I actually kind of like you, I'd rather eat you instead, but boss's order." Sephtis replied and Tsukune could see that his teeth were completely sharpened.

Tsukune sighed and before he spoke his eyes hardened in resolve, he **had** to fight him, to protect his friends "I'd rather not get eaten anyways, fine but once I win, you're going to tell me what I want to know!"  
Sephtis grinned and replied "Alright, I'm glad you are finally ready to fight and I can see by your eyes you have already resolved to kill me!" He smashed his hands together in anticipation and replied "Finally an actual good fight that will push me to my limits!" He then noticed the young woman standing beside him and sighed "Tell your girlfriend to get out of here; this is a man's fight dearie. This isn't a place for a pretty woman such as yourself."

Akua and Tsukune both twitched and yelled simultaneously "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Both grew blushes on their faces as they yowled it at him.

"I don't think the blushes on your faces agree with you!" Sephtis said waving their yelling away and continued "Just leave I only have to destroy Tsukune anyways you'll just get in the way!"  
Akua twitched and rage built up in her eyes and she replied "You actually think I will be in the way, me a mighty vampire, I'll rip you to shreds. We'll see who the one who will get in the way is!"

Tsukune then walked towards her and whispered to her "Maybe he's right." Seeing the angry glare from Akua, Tsukune waved his hands in the air and continued "Not about you getting in the way! Just about that this really is my fight, you don't have to fight with me! Wh-" Tsukune was instantly cut off by Akua.

"I AM fighting this battle with you!" Akua said in complete and total determination.

Tsukune then replied "Stop being stubborn! Why can't you understand that I don't want you to get hurt?!"

Akua would've blushed but that would make her look weak and she replied "I'm fighting with you for the same reason you're helping me find my pendant. Because YOU ARE MY FRIEND! Now shut the hell up!"

Tsukune was taken back and looked at her in shock which she just gave him a smile; he then gave in and replied "Fine!" Akua smiled at that and replied "Good!"

"_But I'm still not going to let you get hurt! I'll protect you with my life!" Tsukune thought in his head before looking around "Too many people here, they'll definitely get hurt in the cross fire, we have to fight somewhere else!"_

He then turned back towards Sephtis and said "How about we change the scenery before we fight."

Sephtis just laughed and replied "What's the point in that you'll be de-" He was cut off when Tsukune appeared in front of him grabbing him by the face before leaping into the air, not exactly flying but it was a hell of a leap! He was still in the air when he spotted a huge piece of barren land. Surrounding it was mountains, it was a perfect place. Tsukune immediately threw Sephtis into the ground as hard as he could, successfully smashing him into the ground creating a great crater at the sheer force of the throw.

Tsukune fell to the ground letting gravity pull him down; he landed near the crater softly, Akua landing a few seconds after. She looked at the crater and said "Nice throw." Tsukune simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Tsukune decided not to fight him as a shinso vampire since it drained him of a lot of his energy. So he just turned into an above average Vampire, at the moment he was at the level of an SSS monster. During Tsukune's training with help of one of Mikogami's friends he managed to control how much Yokai to put out. He learned to control how to put out just enough energy to turn into an above average vampire, and to learn how to go into and not go into his Shinso Vampire form. It was quite useful in saving his immense amount of Yokai, but he didn't have time to think about the training he went through since Sephtis was coming out of the crater.

Sephtis smiled and said "That was quite a throw, Tsukune, now it's time we get serious!" As he said this, Tsukune and Akua both sensed a huge amount of Yokai erupt around him. It was ground shaking, Tsunami making, girls screaming, booty shaking, and monster killing level of Yokai. It was intense, if any lower level monster were there they would definitely be destroyed or at least knocked out.

Tsukune put an arm across him eyes to stop the incoming stones coming his way, and intentionally stood in front of Akua so the stones couldn't hit her. Luckily Akua was paying more attention to Sephtis to notice his act of chivalry; she would've surely been pissed.

The ground around Sephtis began to crack and stones stuck out from the ground, he then yowled one last time as his Yokai exploded once more creating a decent sized crater where he stood.

As the ground started rumbling Tsukune looked at the figure in front of him, the cloak still covering most of his face and thought in shock "_Insane! This level of Yokai is insane, much more than I ever imagined he would have! Where was he during Fairy Tale's invasion? He could've been a decent amount of help for fairy tail."_

Sephtis smiled and said "Surprised? There are ancient creatures in this world that are stronger than vampires." He then began to walk towards Tsukune and said "Prepare yourself, for here I come!"

Tsukune and Akua instantly readied themselves as Sephtis charged them. Tsukune charged him, himself, just to decide what kind of fighting Sephtis advanced in. A risky move, but worth it, Tsukune quickly charged him charging faster as he ran.

Sephtis smiled at this and soon they were a few feet from each other, he leapt from the next spot and threw a jab instantly at Tsukune. Tsukune instantly disappeared "_He's fast!"_ Sephtis thought.

Tsukune instantly appeared from behind and thrusted his right leg towards Sephtis's side, which he easily blocked with his right hand and quickly spun with his left hand to smash Tsukune's face. Tsukune saw the oncoming threat and instantly did a hand stand as the blow went across his face. He pivoted on his hands and threw his feet towards Sephtis's gut, successfully smashing him back. Tsukune didn't stop there though; he quickly lunged after him only to be met by a fist to his face.

He felt his body shake from that one punch "_Damn he's strong!"  
_Sephtis ran after him throwing punches at lightning fast speed at Tsukune. Tsukune kept hopping back, but the fists were fast! He dodged his jabs, but couldn't dodge the fist coming towards his gut. Sephtis smiled at the opening and gave extra power to the punch, but only got so far when Akua came down from the sky with her moon crushing dimensional sword and yelled "Hōgetsu Jigen-Tō!" He leaped out of the way but he was still barely grazed by the attack, his left arm having a small cut in it and the huge chunk missing from the ground.

Tsukune disappeared from where he stood and was instantly in Sephtis's guard giving a strong upper cut blow to his chin sending him flying towards the air. Where Akua was waiting and axe kicked him into the ground with a smile as she heard the snap of his neck. She landed near Tsukune and smiled at the work they just did.

"More powerful than us vampires?" Akua said with a laugh, but Tsukune wasn't as confident that he could be taken so lightly.

"Akua, it's not over yet, not even close." Tsukune said to Akua who stared at him, but nodded in consent.

They heard a rumble from the crater and Sephtis soon came out laughing insanely "Not bad, not bad at all! This is going to be so much fun!" Tsukune noticed that his head was completely twisted in the wrong direction which Sephtis easily fixed by twisting his head back around.

"Okay let's get a little more serious!" Sephtis said as he placed his hands towards the two. Instantly a dark green orb of energy appeared an inch over his hands and soon he screamed "DIE!" A huge blast of green yokai headed towards Tsukune and Akua destroying everything in its path. Tsukune and Akua instantly jumped into the air avoiding the shot, Tsukune looked around to find where Sephtis is, but couldn't find him. He suddenly felt his Yokai behind, but turned too late to feel his two fists hammering him to the ground. Tsukune landed on all fours to feel another blast of his technique come towards him and leaped to the left, rolling the rest of the way to avoid the multiple smaller blasts he sent down after him. Tsukune could sense every single presence and felt Sephtis staring at him. Tsukune quickly and firmly leaped back smashing his elbow into Sephtis's visible neck sending him flying back; Tsukune vanished and appeared behind him smashing his head into the dirt. He looked at him and whispered to them angrily "I won't let you hurt my friends." He jumped up and went down smashing his feet into his spine. Before Tsukune could attack again, Sephtis was up and knocking Tsukune back with quick, but powerful punches to his face.

He looked up to see Sephtis appear behind Akua and attempted to elbow her towards the ground, but she ducked and smashed her foot into his stomach. He attempted to punch her with his right hand, but Akua grabbed his right wrist with her right arm and spun smashing her elbow into his neck before aiming for a pressure point on the neck, successfully hitting him. He thrashed wildly and threw his arms at Akua with no skill at all, but finally one finally hit her knocking her to the ground near Tsukune, and then continued to release a huge blast of his yokai technique towards him.

"_He has no martial arts skills at all, but he makes up for it with his power. What an annoyance!" Akua thought to herself._

"Damn it! Akua watch out!" Tsukune yelled as he leapt towards Akua, he reached her and looked at the blast coming down and ripped his right sleeve off. He looked at the blast and then screamed "**Bakuryuujin!" **as he smashed his right fist into the ground creating a magnificent explosion. He released an explosive power as he smashed his fist into the ground sending a shockwave with great speed and force through the air, easily destroying his Yokai technique and sending Sephtis flying into a mountain at great speeds.

Akua got up just in time to see Sephtis exploding against a mountain and looked at Tsukune with a smile "Not bad…. For a goof that is, what was that?"

Tsukune looked at her and replied "It's kind of an alternate version of **Muei-Tou Yamikiri **that I learned during the invasion of fairy tale. Why did you like it?"

"It was alright, you're still not as good as me though." Akua said with a chuckle.

Tsukune gave her a goofy smile but didn't get to respond when Sephtis came back with his left arm and side charred by Tsukune's attack. Sephtis looked at him yet he was still smiling when he replied "This fight is starting to bore me, let's take it up a notch."

"_He seems to be a medium range fighter, his close combat skills are great but he seems to be better in his long range attacks. I don't really have any long or medium range attacks, well except for one. But I'll start with close combat since that is my main attack style." Tsukune thought to himself._

Tsukune charged him with his yokai being magnified in his right arm and instantly disappeared to reappear in front of Sephtis smashing his arm into his gut; an explosion of yokai immediately erupted as soon as Tsukune made contact with him. Tsukune instantly leaped out of his attack and let Sephtis be hit again and again by his raging golden yokai. **(This attack is when Tsukune charges his Yokai into his body parts, in this case his right arm, and once he makes contact with anything his Yokai immediately explodes and bashes the victim over and over again. This attack is called **_**Taiyō sutoraikā**_**, meaning **_**Sun Wrath Strike).**_

Tsukune flipped over in the air watching the explosion take place, he knew it wasn't enough to defeat him as soon as Sephtis's yokai erupted and destroyed Tsukune's technique, but he did notice that his right side seem to have been charred by it.

"_Damn it, I should have charged it up some more." Tsukune thought_, but he soon realized he was nearing a mountain and instantly squared his feet as he reached it and bounced off it with double the speed he was going with. He noticed Akua was charging him too, and instantly fell behind Akua letting her attack first. She sliced with her moon-crushing dimensional sword three times while Tsukune leapt over her and used his **Muei-Tou Yamikiri (Shadowless Sword Darkness Cut) **multiple times, but both of their attacks were swallowed into his green yokai over lapping his body and a huge explosion took place.

"I'm fucking done!" Sephtis screamed his arms have been ripped off by our attacks so he went down to his belt and ripped off something gold with his mouth. Tsukune and Akua felt an extremely dangerous amount of….. yokai?

"What the hell is that? It doesn't even feel like Yokai!" Tsukune screamed to Akua.

Akua couldn't answer fore Sephtis said "Now that my sealer is off…. You'll all be dead in instants!" He screamed as his body began to hue green there was a buzz in the air as if even the sound was broken from the amount of energy he was releasing.

"You all are pissing me off, now die!" Sephtis screamed disappearing from his spot on the ground and appearing in front of Akua, grabbing her by the collar sent multiple punches all over her body before letting her drop so he could side kick her into the dirt. Tsukune appeared behind Sephtis trying to cut him with his Shadowless sword darkness cut, but was immediately back handed and sent flying. Sephtis disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukune smashing his elbow into Tsukune's neck sending him back. Sephtis kept disappearing and reappearing smashing around Tsukune like he was a volley ball before finally spiking him up into the air and then smashing him into the ground with his heel.

Tsukune struggled to get up, but finally made it up to see Akua standing beside him. She looked at Tsukune with complete and total determination and they nodded before lunging again towards Sephtis, who was now on the ground. They both started attacking with their dimension swords, but Sephtis dodged every single one with ease. It was like he knew where they were going to attack before they did. Akua leaped onto Tsukune's shoulder and jumped up, Tsukune instantly took advantage of Sephtis's distraction and immediately got into his guard smashing his fists repetitively into his stomach. Blood came spewing out as Tsukune stopped hammering him and instantly grabbed his head and smashed it into his knee. Sephtis stumbled back, but almost immediately came back and smashed his head into Tsukune's sending him flying back. But he forgot about Akua in the air, and once he smashed Tsukune away Akua came in.

"**Hyakūji Ryōran (Profusion of one hundred blades)!" **Akua yelled, her arms glowing red as she started slicing and dicing. She sliced Sephtis 100 times with her arms with amazing grace, successfully cutting him to pieces. But the pieces soon started to move and he soon started to regenerate and knocked her back with his arm only to have Tsukune barrel him over with his shoulder. He lunged at Tsukune and sailed through the air which was a great mistake, since he didn't have as much control in the air. Tsukune flipped onto his hands at the last second and went into a head stand as he came flying down and smashed his feet into his sides sending him back in the air. Tsukune then vanished to reappear above Sephtis and smashed his knee into his nose. He quickly twirled him making his head face the ground and held him as he made them smash towards the ground, Tsukune leaped away at the last second. Tsukune watched as Sephtis got back up his face bleeding everywhere, but it would've been worse if it was anyone else. His skin felt like it was made of steel. Sephtis sent Yokai into his arms and they turned into deadly green yokai blades and charged Tsukune at great speeds. Tsukune dodged every blow gracefully, and caught the energy blades in one hand as Sephtis swung his arms down to chop him in half. He used his free hand to send repetitive punches into Sephtis's stomach and then spun around and smashed his right foot into his gut as he let go of the yokai he was sending to his arms. Sephtis tumbled to a stop as he got up again stumbling, he then roared.

Tsukune quickly used his Muei-Tou Yamikiri to cut off his arm and cut it to tiny little pieces.

Sephtis said with a grin "Do you think that's actually going to help? I put myself back together when your girl there cut me to pieces! That's what makes me so special, no matter how much you cut me I'll always come back together!"

Tsukune smiled and said "Then I guess it won't hurt to try this!" Tsukune instantly appeared before the pieces that were trying to regenerate and smashed his hand into the ground, exploding the whole area with Yokai, successfully destroying his arm completely. Not even the ashes were left. Tsukune looked at Sephtis after the dust cleared to see that his arm didn't regenerate.

_"So Akua's theory was correct!" Tsukune thought to himself as he smiled back to Akua._

"Y-you bastard! I don't even care; I can beat you without an arm!" Sephtis yowled at Tsukune only to have Akua appear in front of him and back hand him to the dirt.

Sephtis tried to smash her into the dirt, but missed as Akua jumped back where Tsukune was charging his Yokai. Tsukune softly but firmly grabbed Akua's arm and spun her around before throwing her back with all his force at Sephtis. Akua the whole time was charging her dimensional sword and as she was flung back she completely sliced him to miniature pieces. It would take him a while to regenerate with that, also it helps that she trapped him with her blood cage, so Akua ran back to Tsukune. (**A blood cage is a circle that is made with the user's blood, the victim's blood, and an outsider's blood. If you draw the small circle and get the victim in the circle it will trap him in a blood cage. It will slowly sap his blood and strength into the cage and eventually turn into a blood crystal, it's a cruel and painful death. It's a technique that few vampires know, you'll find out how those two know it later on)**

Akua smiled at him "That was fun, but it would've been a lot faster if we actually released our sealers."

Tsukune smiled back "Yeah I know, but he still put up an alright fight. He was definitely just an SS class monster. Even though that is still strong, he still can't compare to us. But there's two things bothering me."

Akua looked at Tsukune "Let me guess one of those is his yokai."

Tsukune nodded "I never felt anything like it, it was different, it's like it was complete and total chaos."  
Akua nodded seriously "I agree even monsters with the most hate don't have Yokai like that! It was too fierce, there was too much… I don't even know the word for it. It felt like that cold feeling you have when theirs death around you."

Tsukune nodded and turned around to see Sephtis have regenerated and was trying to get out of Akua's trap. Tsukune and Akua began walking towards Sephtis and eventually made it right outside the circle.

Sephtis looked at them in defeat as he began coughing out blood, he felt cuts appear all over his body and winced in pain "You've won, but let me ask how you did this. When did you manage to make the circle?"  
Akua laughed "That's all, well I'll begin with your blood. When I cut you with my dimension sword in the beginning, I've got some of your blood. Also when you _thought_ you were beating one of us, we were just distracting you, the other would begin to draw it on the outskirts of the area in our blood. And once I cut you into pieces I knocked you towards the circle, you were obviously too stupid to notice you were being led on."

Sephtis nodded before starting to talk "You have won and as promised, I shall tell you what you want to know. I guess that's why you put me in the cage in the first place; you didn't trust I would tell you. Anyways first of all I was a lackey sent to kill you; they wanted you dead so they could move on with their plan."

Tsukune choked at the lackey part and asked "A lackey? You're at least an SS class monster! How are you a lackey?"

Sephtis replied "I'm of the lower fighting class, the weakest part. Trust me when I say I can't even compare to the middle or the highest class. My boss, the one who sent me, is of the highest class. He wanted you dead, yet it seems you have defeated me, but be warned he'll be coming after you."

Tsukune took all the information in and thought "_If he's of the lowest class, and he's an SS class monster. How strong is the highest class? What are these classes anyway? Will I even be strong enough to defeat them? And where could they all be hiding, if they're all as powerful as he just said we would've at least sensed one of them!"_

Akua having the same thoughts asked "Where are you all from, if you're all as powerful as you say, we would've sensed you at least once."

Sephtis looked down "That I am not allowed to tell you, but I can assure you we aren't monsters nor do we live on earth. That is all I can tell you I refuse to give you any more information, you can learn more by finding my boss, but you would obviously die if you see him. Now kill me….. Or I'll kill you!"

He then let out a sickening smile "And trust me when I say, we are going to destroy you all. We'll tie you two down and you'll watch as we torture and kill your friends in front of your very eyes!" He let out a laugh "Even dear Moka that you both care so much for!"

Tsukune's rage exploded and you could see from his Yokai that he wasn't playing around, he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends and Sephtis continued "Do you actually think you're strong enough to protect your friends from this? Do you actually think you can defeat every single one of us? Face it you can't, you could never beat any of us! You're weak, and I know you can't defeat us all by yourself!"  
Tsukune trembled a bit but suddenly stopped when he felt a hand hold his shoulder, Akua's hand to be precise and she looked at Sephtis with a look of complete determination and said "Yes he can, and you want to know why? It's because he has friends, and he'll have them all by his side, including me, when he defeats you sorry bastards."

Tsukune looked at her with shock and then said warmly "Akua."

Akua smiled at him and then they both charged their dimension blades to their maximum power, well maximum power in their sealed form. Fear appeared in Sephtis eyes as they held up their blades in judgment "We won't let you harm our friends!" And with that they sliced their hands downwards.

**BOOOOOOM!**

A huge explosion sounded in the whole city, everyone within the mile's radius could feel the blast, and it was immense. But it was to be expected of two of the most powerful vampires.

Once the dust cleared Tsukune looked over to Akua and asked "Akua is that true? Will you really be with me when I fight them?"

Akua couldn't look into his soft warm eyes without blushing, but she blushed anyway so she looked to the side before responding "Of course…. We're friends; I'll be with you every step of the way!"  
Tsukune looked at her happily and smiled before saying "I'm so confused right now, we still don't know who that was, and who he works for. But if that was a lackey, how strong is the highest class then?" Tsukune continued "We have so much more information, but its like-"

"Like we are looking through a muddy puddle and we can barely see what's beneath." Akua finished, Tsukune looked at her and laughed "Yeah exactly like that! But I know we'll be fine because we can defeat anyone with all of us working together."

Akua looked at him warmly and was about to say something when Tsukune's phone rang, she looked at the phone surprised "How in the hell did your phone survive after the beating you just went through."  
Tsukune laughed and replied sarcastically "Akua this is an otter box! It can survive a fall of five whole feet, I kid you not! Of course it could easily survive the pounding of monster who pacts a punch that feels like a building is being dropped on you!" (**Funny story actually, you see I had an Otter box case for my iPhone and I dropped it from say 3 feet, and my phone broke. If I knew how to make an angry face emoji I would make it, but I can't so I will simply say I was angry lol.)**

Akua raised an eye brow and replied "Just pick up the phone dumb ass."

Tsukune smiled and did what she asked and said "Hello?"

"TSUKIIIIIIII!" Even Akua heard the screaming Of Tsukune's nickname through the phone, courtesy of Kyoko. Akua bursted out laughing and asked Tsukune "Tsuki?"

Tsukune just blushed and said "Shut up! Wait no not you Kyoko! I'm talking to someone else!"

Kyoko replied "Oh, well your mom is worried about you! It's midnight! Get home!"

Akua added "Yeah _Tsuki _get on home!" She said putting emphasis on Tsuki.

Kyoko heard a girl's voice and said suspiciously "Tsukune. Are you with a girl right now?"

Tsukune blushed and before he could even reply she said instantly "You are aren't you! I bet you're at her room right now! What are you doing Tsukune! Don't you dare do anything perverted with her! You're not old enough, I swear if you're having se-" Kyoko said going on and on before Tsukune cut her off saying "DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Both Tsukune and Akua had major blushes on their faces as Kyoko went on about what _**"activities"**_they could be doing while she's talking to Tsukune. **(if you know what I'm saying you dirty perves ;))**

"KYOKO! I swear I'm not doing anything like that! Trust me! I'll be home soon! Good bye!" Tsukune screamed his face successfully looking like a tomato.

He hung up and Akua and Tsukune just stood there in awkward silence when Akua finally said "You know she seems to be awfully suspicious of you being with women….. Do you do this a lot…? Tsukii."

If you thought Tsukune's face couldn't get redder, you were wrong as Tsukune's face went through whole new levels of redness he screamed "NO I DON'T!"

Akua giggled cutely "Calm down, Tsukii, I was just playing."

Tsukune twitched at the "Tsukii" part while Akua said "That's such a cute nick name, Tsukii, I have to use this more often." Akua said teasing him.

Tsukune said embarrassedly and said what sounded like a question "Oh yeah well….. I like your nick name better…..Aku-Aku?"

Akua looked at him like he was insanely stupid and said "Aku-Aku? That's so insanely stupid; I expected better from you… actually scratch that I mean you are Tsukune after all!" She said laughing at Tsukune.

Tsukune blushed and said "Well even if it is stupid, it's still your nick name, Aku-Aku!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother you as much as it does when I call you Tsukii." Akua said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, well how about now. Aku-Aku, Aku-Aku, Aku-Aku, Aku-Aku, Aku-Aku, Aku-Aku, Aku-Aku, oh and what was it again oh yeah AKU-AKU!" Tsukune teased.

Akua twitched "SHUT UP!" Tsukune bursted out laughing and said "Aku-Aku, I thought you said it didn't bother you?"

"It damn doesn't Tsukii." Akua said finally laughing, and they just laughed for a while on top of the barren land, they needed that after the information they just found out and the stress they were both going through for other things. They both knew there were going to be a battle coming up sooner or later. They finally decided to head back at around 12:30 taking huge leaps while gazing at the night sky. Tsukune purposely went slower so he could observe the beautiful night sky and glistening stars. Akua didn't mind, she didn't mind at all in fact fore she loved looking at the stars as much as Tsukune. At around 12:45 they finally reached the park.. erg… destroyed park.

Tsukune scratched the back of his head and said "Well…. That's going to be hard to explain..." He looked at the park and noticed how much worse it was than he originally thought. The whole park was literally a crater; there were trees on top of houses, and unconscious people layed everywhere. Houses near the park had their windows shattered and doors missing others unfortunately had their houses blown apart by the explosion.

Akua patted his back and said "Yeah…. You're screwed." Tsukune glared at her hopelessly and replied sarcastically "Thanks!"

"No problem, I'm here to help!" She said with a small smile.

Tsukune let out a short laugh and replied "I'm pretty sure I can explain what happened to the leaders in this town, and they should begin to rebuild it immediately….. Or it could go the complete other way and bite me in the ass." He said with a sigh "With my luck it's probably the last one."

Akua smiled "That's the spirit!" Then she continued saying "You'll be fine, don't worry so much!"

Tsukune smile and said "Well I guess I better get home I don't want my parents to think I'm out with another woman, I can only imagine the things Kyoko would be telling her." Tsukune and Akua both shivered at the thought and Tsukune continued "Anyways! Want to hang out tomorrow too! I don't have work, come on it'll be fun, and I think no other monsters will attack us so it'll be just you and me." Tsukune said with a smile, but then blushed at the last part, it almost sounded like a date.

Akua had a slight blush on her face, but Tsukune didn't notice due to his obliviousness, and she let out a warm smile "Well….. I guess I don't have anything better to do. So you're lucky, I guess you'll have the pleasure with being with me another day." Akua tried to play off her eagerness with a bit of a cool attitude, but she could tell some of her excitement had gone with her voice. But she honestly didn't care, she really enjoyed being with Tsukune, she didn't know why, but with him it's like she can be herself. More open and playful, a side that not many outside her sisters have seen.

He gave her that Tsukune smile that made all the girls melt, but it was a bit different it felt stronger towards Akua. Akua blushed a bit and Tsukune said "I can't wait!" Tsukune then noticed that Akua was staring at him intently and he let out a grin as he put a hand to his hip and waved a hand down his body seductively and said "Like what you see…..Pervert." Imitating Akua at the best of his ability then he ran off before she could slap him and yelled with a laugh "See you tomorrow, Aku-Aku!" Akua just stood there and blushed angrily, picking up a rock she threw it as hard at Tsukune screaming "Dumb ASS!"

Akua laughed as she saw the rock hit him and then proceeded to walk away when he waved to her, she then said with a genuinely warm smile on her face "Yeah…. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, idiot..."

**FOLLOWING TSUKUNE AROUND**

Tsukune was walking down a street with a smile on his face, all because of Akua. He thought about everything they just went through and couldn't stop smiling. Anyways he was walking down a decently busy street because a half an hour earlier his Mom had called saying before he came home to grab some milk from the store. Seeing as how none of the stores near his house were open he decided to walk to a more popular area in the city that was always open **(A bit like Manhattan in New York, but a tad smaller). **He passed many stores, but one caught his eye when he remembered something Moka (Inner, as in after Alucard was defeated) told him awhile back. He was asking her if she wanted to go to the human world for a concert with the rest of them, but she had denied saying that Kahlua's birthday was on that day. Moka then proceeded by telling him the dates of all her sisters birthdays due to his curiosity and interest.

"Today's November 8th….. Which means tomorrow is Akua's birthday!" Tsukune yelled to himself in urgency, "I'm definitely buying her something and I think I found the perfect thing!"

Tsukune looked towards the store window he stopped by and looked at the only pendant in the middle, it was a beautiful black sapphire in the shape of an oval. It had a gold gem inside it, which seems to have been there naturally, which makes it all the more special and unique like Akua, and it had gold surrounding it as if there's a piece missing. The black sapphire seemed to look like the night sky with glistening stars! Tsukune knew that Akua liked stars also since they both stopped on the way home just to watch the stars.

Tsukune smiled and said "She would love this….. But that's a lot of money. I could buy it….. But it would take about all the money I worked for the past month." Tsukune looked at the sapphire and said "I don't care; money you can work to get back, but birthdays come only once a year. It's a limited amount for everyone! I'm definitely buying this for her!" Making up his mind he went inside the store and bought the crystal, and soon after came out with a smile and bought the milk. He then began to walk home satisfied.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" He said with a smile

**A BIT AWAY FROM TSUKUNE**

"**He defeated my Hench man with ease, even though I knew Sephtis would be defeated, I didn't think he would be defeated so easily. The fact that he was wearing a sealer makes it that much more impressive, that boy sure is a surprise. But even so, he proves to be not a match for me…. Not yet anyway. He still cannot prove a match for a high class being such as me, but when he reaches my level it's going to be a fight I'll actually enjoy." **The boss let out an evil smile and said** "Maybe it's time for me to introduce myself to the boy… perhaps the girl too."**

The boss smiled as he began to near his way towards Tsukune like a shadow….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well guys end of that chapter, how did you like it? Pretty nice right, A nice cliff hanger to end it off. Well anyways hoped you liked it. Remember to review and follow, it helps me write my chapters faster, and proves to me that you actually want me to continue the story! **

**There are so many couples I can go with for this story, I plan to keep the pairing a secret, let's see which pairing I'll go with in the end. I still don't know myself. However it's going to be fun to figure it out.**

** Anyways see you all next time, I hope your anticipation and curiosity increase for the next chapter and I have you hooked for this entire story!**

** Bye!**

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_


End file.
